A Day In The Life Of Kate Beckett
by Katie-Kakes97
Summary: just what happens when i get bored of doing an assignment and start listening to mums music. hope you like it


The latest case had been hard on the whole team, we were all tired and had affected us all in someway. Most days Castle would make jokes and make life a little more bearable till the case was closed, but this one was different and we all knew it. A young girl about Alexis' age had been raped, shot and at last left on the park bench that she sat at every morning before school to spend time with her mother who had died when Lexy the victim had been 13 years old. You could tell that everyone was affected when we all left at the unnaturally early hour tonight and also because everyone turned down Lanie's offer to go out and get drinks, instead Castle went home to watch a movie with Alexis, Ryan to spend time with his girlfriend Jenny and Esposito to call his parents.

As I sat at my mothers grave for the first time in many, many months, I realised that the case had also affected me in profound ways and that I wouldn't let so much time pass before I visited my long lost mother again. Then just as I was getting up to leave I heard the familiar voice of the annoying Richard Castle behind me say 'You really miss her, don't you?'

'Yeah, I do.'

'Do you mind if I sit with you for awhile? From what I have heard she was a lot like you.'

I just stood up, told him I was leaving and that he could sit wherever he liked for as long as he wanted and walked off. I know that it was stupid but the peace, quiet and so little time I ever got with my mother was something that I didn't want to have to share with anyone but my father. I heard Castle calling from behind me to come back but I just ignored it, got in the crown Vic and drove off.

Later that night while I was rereading my newest Richard Castle novel Heat Wave, I heard a light knock on my apartment door. As I quietly got up and walked over to the door, with a growing suspicion that I knew who was at the door. My suspicions were instantly confirmed when I looked out of the peep hole and saw the one and only Rick Castle standing in front of my apartment with a bunch of lilies and nervously playing with his fingers. Richard Castle was never nervous, never ever, I silently thought of ways that I could draw out the inevitable conversation and make the famous author sweat, when my phone buzzed signalling that I had a new message. I silently ran over to the couch to get my phone.

His message read 'KB I know u r in there, so come out' I smiled slightly at the nickname that I secretly liked.

I walked to the door and stepped aside to let him in, then silently took the bunch of beautiful pink lilies and put them in a vase on my kitchen counter. After that I walked into my lounge room to find him in front of my bookcase with the copy of his book that I had waited for hours to get signed. As soon as he felt my presence in the room he turned around with a slightly sheepish look on his face.

'I remember this.' He said fingering the worn binding of the book, 'It was getting late and there weren't many people left, and then the person before you left and there you were. I also remember the fact that Lanie was standing beside you trying to get you to actually give me the book in your hands to sign, when you finally walked up to the table I was sitting beside and handed me you book I thought how pretty you dark green eyes were. You were striking, not one of the regular blond bimbos you were normal. I think I told you at one point that you had nice eyes, then I remember signing your book and Alexis walking up to me trying to tell me something. I said that I hoped you liked the book and turned to see what Alexis wanted and when I turned back you were gone. I bugged Alexis about you for months,' He finished.

When I got the courage to look at the man that had unknowingly helped me through one of the hardest times in my life. I saw a sad smile on his face and took the last step so I was standing next to him, took his hand and led him over to my couch. As we sat in silence, hand in hand, revelling in the silence and peace, something not quite tangible changed between us, something perfect fell into place.

'Thank-you' I said quietly and looked over at the smiling man next to me and knew that life was good.


End file.
